1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and in particular to CMOS imagers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imagers produced according to the CMOS (“Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor”) technology are currently the subject of an increasing number of applications due to their low cost price in comparison with CCD (Charge Coupled Device) imagers. Such CMOS imagers were initially used to produce low resolution image sensors of mediocre quality (for example web cameras). Today, after major investment in research and development, CMOS imagers can compete with CCD imagers. The present disclosure is in line with an effort to improve this imager technology aiming to reduce cost prices with the same quality.